


In Sickness and In Health (Now accepting Requests/Ideas)

by Eryn13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Cop/ mafia boss, CopAu, Drama, Fluff, M/M, MafiaAU, Romance, Smut, i tried guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: A comedy of errors involving the Cheif of police and the local Mafia boss.Choi Siwon has a secret, one only a couple of people know about. And it's one he will take to the grave with him, even if it interrupts with his job. Because he knows its a secret worth keeping. But will it stay a secret? Or will it all come tumbling down?Kim Heechul has a secret, one he would love to shout to the world. But his world is too dangerous to do that. Instead, he keeps the secret close. Only trusting a couple of people with the knowledge. Will he be able to live like this? Or will he go crazy trying to hide it?I have a few chapters planned for this. Once the first plot is set up and the story is in place I will accept request ideas for this story. Based on and around the character's lives once I have the first chapters up to give you an idea of how this story is. I want it to be drama/comedy so I hope I do ok. This is based on a prompt I saw somewhere lol, don't remember where though.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Henry Lau/Zhou Mi, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Siwon was raised in a family of cops. From the time he was young it was expected that he would join the force and work his way up. Hopefully, one day taking over as police commissioner from his father. His life was set, mapped out for him before he could even walk, and nothing would get in the way of that. Nothing, except for a young man's rebellious phase and need to go abroad for a little while. So Siwon went to London, and spent a year living there and going to school there. Finally returning when the year was up and entering the police college. 

Siwon had been taught from the time he was young what was right and what was wrong. His family had a very black and white way of looking at the world. And if it hadn't been for the so-called 'black sheep' of his family he might never have known that shades of grey could exist. But he was grateful to Seunghyun, because of the other he knows there is more to what is right and wrong than just the law. And he is glad he learned that before he became a cop. He didn’t want to be like his family, he wanted to be better. 

But he had never thought he would have a secret that he would hide from everyone. He can honestly say he never saw it coming. He had always been honest with his family, not hiding things from them. But one trip abroad would change everything. And even though he was home now some secrets were too important to be shared. So he kept them to himself. Never telling anyone. And he’d have stayed that way if it wasn’t for Leeteuk. 

Leeteuk, born Park Jeongsu had met Siwon at the academy, and unlike everyone else hadn’t let Siwon’s family influence how he felt about the other. He didn’t hate him on sight, thinking he was just top of his class because of his family's reach. But he also didn’t worship the ground he walked on and tried to befriend him simply for his family's influence. No, their friendship started slowly and was realer than any other friendship Siwon had ever had. But it was by complete accident that Leeteuk and his fiance had discovered Siwon’s secret. And they had proven their friendship and trust by keeping it a secret. 

Which Siwon was ever grateful for. 

When Siwon showed up at work he was expecting his shift to be quiet. Siwon worked the night shift, which was because after becoming one of the city's Chiefs of Police he had been put in charge of the Organized Crime Unit. So the night shift made the most sense, given that the local mafia did most of their work at night. But still, it had been quiet the past week, and Siwon was hoping it would continue into tonight so he could finish up some important paperwork. 

He should have known better. 

He had done no more than take off his harness and jacket and sat down when the alert arrived. It was from the district by the docks and detailed how a shipment for the mafia was expected to dock tonight. They were asking for backup and help set up a perimeter. So Siwon stood back up, calling in his team, and pulled on a flak vest and his harness, rolling up his sleeves and heading out. He met the others at the garage, watching them pile into the SWAT vans before climbing into his own car. A flick turned his siren on and with that, they tore out and headed to the docks. 

Arriving at the docks they saw the van being filled immediately. Siwon also caught sight of a few recognizable figures. Climbing from his car he waits for the others to fall into line before pulling out the mega horn and bringing it up. He uses the siren on it to grab the attention of the gang members and, once he heard cursing, turns it off and moves to speak. 

“This is the SPD! Come out with your hands up!” He knows it's futile, but he also knows that he has to alert them to who he is. Otherwise, they could claim they were unaware they were being arrested. There’s scrambling and more cursing and then the first bullet rings out. Siwon ducks down to hide behind the door of his cart and lets out a sigh. Soon enough bullets are being fired back and forth. A couple of cops get grazed and Siwon moves forwards, trying to block off the others as the two injured are moves to safety. Siwon lifts his gun, firing cover fire to try and protect them. As he fires someone moves out from behind the van, obviously trying to say they are ready to go, unfortunately for him he’s right in the path of one of Siwon’s bullets. 

“Heenim!” There’s screaming from one of the men in front, as the other male crumples to the ground. And then it’s chaos. The gathered mafia members moving to shield the one on the ground and lay cover fire. Only they have semi-automatics. Cursing Siwon ducks behind a storage unit as the fire is laid down, peaking back out he manages to see everyone get in the truck and then it’s tearing out of there. Siwon moves to fire at the wheels but he misses, and soon enough the truck is far enough away that they can’t do anything. 

Siwon moves to call it in, requesting an ambulance for the injured police officers and setting them up with a couple of guards before taking the others in his squad to go check over the shipping yards. It's empty mostly, and when they get to the shipping container that had been emptied they aren’t surprised to see no evidence of what had been in it behind. But they still decide to tape it off and wait for the forensics team. Doing a final sweep is when they find the body. 

An old man in old ragged clothes curled up between two shipping containers. They’re pretty sure he was a homeless man who died from the weather, but they set up another barrier and request a medical examiner as well. Siwon shakes his head and moves to wait for everyone to arrive. Directing the ambulance to the cops in need and then sending any who aren’t needed back to the station. 

When the black car pulls in Siwon has been waiting all of ten minutes, and relief is evident on his face when he sees the two men that step out of it. Saying nothing he leads them back, sending the cops who had been guarding the two sites out front to search for anything else. It's an excuse for them to do something so they go right away. Siwon shows the two men with him the two crime scenes as the others disappear from view. Once he is sure they are far enough away he lets out a curse, turning to slam his fist into the solid brick wall behind the shipping container. 

“That bad, huh?” Leeteuk moves forward, eyes on his friend and not the crime scene behind them. Siwon looks back at the other, heaving a sigh and moving to straighten his clothes. He had held back, knowing he couldn’t let his hand be bloodied from a temper tantrum, but it still stung slightly. 

“It was bad… This morning is gonna be hell.” Is the only response he gives, making sure it's vague enough in case they are overheard. Then he turns and begins to direct them. “Ok so we have the container that we need to be checked over, chances are it’s wiped clean so we won’t get anything, they aren’t lazy after all. But the more pressing issue is this,” he shows them the body, “my visual examination makes me think he’s just a homeless man who got unlucky. I don’t see any wounds that would indicate he got caught in the crossfire but you can’t be too sure. I need you both to work on this together, and contact me when you can.” 

Leeteuk and Kangin share a look, the older male sighing and nodding before moving to head to the shipment container. The younger, buffer male moving past Siwon to set up his medical bag and examine the body on the ground. As he does he talks to Siwon. 

“I’ll come by after my shift to check you over, wouldn’t want you to have fractured anything with that punch.” Siwon sighs and sends the other a look, knowing what he is doing he leans against the wall before answering. 

“No need, I didn’t fracture anything and I’m sure everything will be fine when I get home.” He says softly, knowing no one besides Leeteuk would understand the code they are using. Kangin gives him a look and nods slowly. Finally, Siwon pushes off, “good, I’ll await your reports. Meanwhile, I have my own to file and men to check up on.” And with that, he heads off to his car. Calling the other’s in and leaving only a couple behind as guards for the forensics team. 

Heading back to the station he sends the others back to their desks to work on the cases they had been working on before the call. Once he is sure they are all settled in he sits down and begins his report. Glancing at the clock again and noting that it had been a few hours since he had come into work. Time always got away from him when he was working. Sighing he rubs a hand over his face and reaches for his coffee. Taking a sip of the now cold beverage he settles in to write his report. 

Another half-hour later and the report is in, leaving him with a choice. Paperwork or checking on the two cops who were at the hospital. There was no choice. Standing up he swings his holster and suit coat on. Fixing his appearance for the public and downing the last dregs of his coffee before heading out. 

He took one last glance around his office, before making sure to turn the lights off and lock the door. As a Chef he could have had the largest corner office possible, instead, he kept one of the smallest shittiest offices in the building. He had made it his when he was promoted to Lieutenant, despite everyone expecting him to chose a larger office. And he had kept it neat and clean ever since. It was his, the only place in the station that was truly his, and it mattered. Because it reminded him that it wasn’t the money, or office, or prestige that he wanted. It was justice. 

On his way out he is stopped a couple of times, moving to talk with the detectives who are working on their cases and give them a helping hand as he can. Finally, he manages to make it outside and to his car. Going to his car he sighs, he was hungry, but the officers at the hospital mattered more. Driving to a nearby convenience store he picks up a couple of Kimbap rolls and some tea. Eating in his car as he drives to the hospital. 

Once there he is escorted into the two officers, both of whom are sharing a room in the ER. Heading back he nods to the two cops stationed at the door, ones he doesn’t know well enough to talk to yet. Heading back into the room he smiles at the other two in the room. One is sitting up, a bandage on his arm and an IV in but otherwise looks fine. The other is slightly worse off, but only slightly. Taking a look over them he gives a small nod before speaking. 

“Sungmin, Ryeowook,” he said softly, watching their eyes flick over to him and both men sitting up in their seats. 

“Sir,” they reply in unison and Siwon has to hold back a smile, they are young and eager, but he’s just glad they aren’t that bad off. 

“How do you both feel?” He asks softly, pulling a chair up between them to let them relax. There’s a moment of apprehension on the face of Sungmin but Ryeowook just smiles at him. 

“We’re all right sir.” He laughs, even though he is the worse off of the two. “Just a little banged up, but they say we’ll be ok to go home in a couple of days. So long as we promise to behave.” Siwon has to hold back a snort at that, he knew Ryeowook and the other was not one to behave. Shaking his head in amusement he looks over at Sungmin. 

“You can talk freely Sungmin,” he says softly, able to sense the other is worried. There's a moment where he still looks worried but Ryeowook reassures him by teasing Siwon some more. Soon enough the two men are laughing and Siwon nods. Standing up he heads out, only to stop curiously as he sees two a man standing aside as if he is unsure. Siwon looks at the guards who shrug, before heading over to the other male. 

“Hello,” he smiles but keeps himself steady, unsure about the other. “Can I help you?” The other male tenses slightly before swallowing and giving a small nod. 

“Uh… I’m looking for Officer Kim Ryeowook?” His voice is soft, very beautiful and Siwon has a feeling he’d be an amazing singer. “I’m his emergency contact…” He trails off as if uncertain how to continue and Siwon smiles to put him at ease. 

“Ah! You must be Yesung,” he laughs, “I’m Choi Siwon, please come on in. I’m sure Ryeowook would be glad to see you.” There’s another moment of indecision before the other nods and lets Siwon lead him to the room. Sure enough, Ryeowook’s face lights up and Yesun is over by his side fast enough to look him over. Siwon has to hold back a smile as he hears the other nagging the officer about being more careful. 

Shaking his head Siwon heads out, moving to his car and taking another look at the clock. Sunrise was later now, and it was still a few hours off. Sighing Siwon runs his hands over the buttons to warm his car up. Heading back to the station to get to work on the paperwork, he still had a couple of hours before he had to be home. But he set an alarm just to be safe, knowing he has a habit to just keep working. 

When the alarm goes off finally Siwon winces, looking up he sees the first rays of light falling through his office window. Reaching out he turns off the alarm, then turning to stack the papers and move to drop them in the outbox. Done he locks up and heads out, skipping the police car he keeps at the station he moves to the bike at the back of the lot. Slipping a leather jacket and helmet on he revs it before driving off. 

He has a way to go before he will arrive at his house. When he gets closer to the forest he stops at a grocery store. Picking up a meal for two and some ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. Slipping them in the carry case of his bike he turns and drives into the forest. There's a small way until he reaches the mansion. It's an old-world style building, with new additions in the sides and back to modernize it. Driving forward he moves to the keypad, entering his code and watching the gates slide open. A last glance back at the forest before he drives in the rest of the way. 

Pulling his bike into the garage he parks it and pulls the groceries out before heading into the main building through a side entrance. When he enters the living room he is greeted by the sight of another man on the sofa. The other is dressed all in white and looks like he just came from a club. He’s obviously sleepy as all he does is send Siwon a half-wave. Siwon nods in response and moves to take off his coat and holster. Locking the gun up in a small safe in the closet before slipping off his shoes and picking the food back up. 

He moves to put everything up and set the meals on a tray before looking at the other male. The other is lounging over the sofa, a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, two glasses partially drunk out of sitting next to it. One glass is missing, leaving the last glass upside down on the tray. Moving over Siwon pours himself a couple of fingers and takes a drink. Finally moving to talk to the other.

“How bad is it?” he asks softly, causing the other male to finally move slightly. He lets out a chuckle, leg bending and head tilting back to look at Siwon. He grins at him in amusement before swinging up and turning to look at him. 

“I mean not the worst case I’ve seen. But I’d say a solid 7 to 8.” Siwon groans softly and looks in worry down the hall to where he knows the bedroom is. This is gonna be hell. The other male chuckles again, finishing off his own whiskey as they wait. Soon enough they hear the sound of the door opening and closing and another male enters the living room. 

He’s dressed in all black, leather and mesh with his hair styled to look like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes are lined in khol and he gives Siwon a small glance before moving to the other male on the sofa. Slipping onto his lap he pulls him into an intense kiss, making Siwon roll his eyes at the two men as he finishes his whiskey. Finally, he looks over at Siwon, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Hello Siwon,” the other sends him a smirk, making Siwon sigh heavily. 

“Hyukjae,” He says in acknowledgment, watching the other’s face twist in annoyance before he slides off of his lover's lap and to the floor. Taking the other male by his hand he tugs him up and moves to leave the house. Tossing a final comment over his shoulder as they slip out the front door. 

“Hae and I are going to bunk in one of the guest houses.” Siwon grunts in acknowledgment, finally turning to pick up the tray of food and head back to the bedroom. The walk down the hallway only takes a couple of minutes but is done in complete darkness. Siwon not bothering to turn lights on when he knows where he is going. Coming to the end of the hallway he stops at the large door, reaching out to swing it open and step inside. 

Siwon manages to take a single glance around the bedroom. Catching the sight of white bandages on the burgundy sheets. Bloodstained ones already in the trash can at the corner of the room. He takes a moment to steady himself, knowing if it was bad they other would have the doctor here. Finally, his eyes flick away from the bed, all-mahogany wood and dark soft sheets. The mahogany wood reflected in the sitting area and the matching nightstands and vanity, burgundy accented with other dark fall tones. Blackout sheets pulled down over the window to block the rays of sunlight, and two cats and one dog sat on the bed or floor. Finally, Siwon’s eyes flicker to the other person in the room. 

He has his back to him, red hair pulled back from his face so Siwon can see the bandages peeking out from his muscle tank. The cop winces, moving to set the tray of food down and clearing his throat. The other male tenses and then slowly turns to face him, and Siwon sees their third cat in his arms, before looking up to catch the other's eyes. The other is looking at him with barely contained fury and Siwon knows this isn’t going to end well. Swallowing he speaks softly, trying to be joking and soft. 

“Hi honey, I’m home… how was your day?” Obviously, that was the wrong thing to do, because the last cat is being let go and the other is glaring at him so hard he takes a step back. 

“How was my day?” His voice gets louder and higher, causing the animals to run for cover, “How was my day? You. Shot. Me.” He growls, reaching to pick up the vase from his nightstand, not turning away from him. “That's how my day was! You JERK!” The last word is punctured by the throwing of the vase and it shattering next to Siwon’s head. The cop wincing and gulping down as he stares at his husband. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Heechul had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. All the privilege and power of his family gifted to him from the time he was young. When he became old enough his parents sat him down to explain to him just where that privilege came from. He learned of his great grandfather, who worked in a pharmaceutical company until he found out that they were keeping secrets about the medicine from the people and was killed for his knowledge. He learned of his grandfather who, in his rage, became one of the most feared mafia leaders in all of Korea. Just so he could get revenge. 

Then he learned of his father, who after his grandfather died went about and slowly began to clean up the organization. It was slow and painstaking work, and it still wasn’t done. But they had one goal in mind- bringing medicine that was needed to the people. Heechul was told that even though the drugs they brought into the country were illegal, that didn’t make them bad. And that most of them were needed by people with specific illnesses.

On the front, the Kim Dynasty was a pharmaceutical company researching new drugs and ways to fight pain. But the truth was they were an iron-willed mafia group determined to bring drugs that were needed to the people. Even if it was illegal. 

Growing up he was kept a secret, hidden in the family estate and only allowed a few close friends. The closest of them being his cousin Jonghoon and his best friend Hyukjae. The three of them were closer than anyone else. But as Heechul grew older and was granted more freedom he became more and more confused. Heart heavy with the knowledge he would take over the family business. So finally Hyukjae convinced him to leave the country and think. They managed it by getting the two of them into a school over in London for an exchange program. 

After much debate, they finally managed to convince the family that they would be safe, and Hyukjae would protect Heechul. The year in London was meant to be a reprieve, a chance for Heechul to research and think. Instead, it became a whirlwind they had never expected. 

Heechul met Siwon in London, the two of them had a class together at University. And over the year they slowly fell more and more in love, neither one admitting their feelings. Instead, they spent hours and hours talking to each other, discussing everything. Heechul learned that perhaps he needed to be more flexible with his thinking. And work harder to help clean up his family business. But all too soon the year came to an end, and both males returned to Korea. 

When they met again Siwon was in the police academy, and Heechul had just found out who the other was. But even though they were supposed to be on opposite sides they couldn’t help but love each other. But they both tried to keep separate, determined that even friendship would be hard with their lives. 

If it hadn't been for Leeteuk they probably would still be in denial. The older male had found the two in a park one night, Siwon was injured and arguing with Heechul. Who in turn was growing more frustrated with the cop. Leeteuk had called up his fiance and the two of them had wrangled Heechul and Siwon back to their apartment where they patched Siwon up and talked to them. Figuring out what was going on Leeteuk finally sat them down and made them realize they were being idiots. 

So yeah, without Leeteuk they would have remained morons. 

But after years of being married the two of them had fallen into a routine. One that meant Heechul wasn’t surprised when the cops pulled up to the shipping yard and was even less surprised when he heard his husband’s voice over the horn. Sparing a glance for Hyukjae and both men rolling their eyes before moving faster. The others had gone outside, firing back at the cops as Heechul moved their shipment faster. Soon enough he was done and moved aside for Donghae to wipe down the entire container. Sharing a nod Heechul came out to get the others moving and felt a bullet pierce his shoulder. 

His legs collapsed from sheer shock and he looked up to see Hyukjae rushing over to him. He vaguely heard the other before Donghae pulled him into his arms and he was rushed into the truck. The last glance he saw was of Siwon ducking to hide as Jonghoon and Kyuhyun shot at his back. Soon enough they were all in the truck and Heechul registered people calling in their family doctor, Kibum would meet them back at the house. Heechul turned, making Donghae help him into a sitting position before snapping out. 

“Shut up!” His anger was spiking but more than that he just wanted quiet. “Jonghoon get up front and help Kyu. Hae and Hyuk have me and Kibum will patch me up when we get there, I need quiet.” His voice left no room for arguments, and soon enough his cousin was heading to the front. Once he was sure the door was locked he turned to Hyukjae, eyes dark with restrained fire. “Who shot me?” 

There’s a beat of silence, then Donghae and Hyukjae sharing a nervous glance as Hyukjae winces. Which tells Heechul all he needs to know but he wants to hear it. Wants it confirmed. Staring up at his best friend he waits, and soon enough the other is looking back at him and clearing his throat. 

“It… It was Siwon… but it looked like it was accidental!” Heechul raises a hand, not wanting to hear the other’s protests. Growling he moves to stand, wincing and grabbing the shirt that they had pressed against his wound. Moving to the front he peeks out, watching as the car pulls into the companies backlot. Moving out of the car he orders Jonghoon and Kyuhyun to transfer the goods to the company, telling them to get help from Zhoumi and Henry. Then he was heading to his car, letting his best friend take over driving and leaning back to try and help slow the bleeding. 

Soon enough they were back home, and Heechul was helped to the bedroom where Kibum met them and began to take care of his wound. He was stitched up and given a glass of whiskey to help dull the pain. This took longer than he wanted, with Donghae escaping his wrath and going to relax in the living room. 

The only thing that helped soothe his anger was the pets that clamored into the bedroom to check on their owner. Heechul taking turns petting all four animals. He pets Cherry and Goblin first, scritching the Sphynx lightly before setting them on the bed. Then he pats down Zorr the adorable guard puppy who sits by the door. Lastly, he picks up Heebum, and by then he has relaxed some. Enough for Hyukjae to head out with a yawn, the other male telling him that they will stay in a guest house tonight. 

So it's no surprise to him when the door opens a few minutes later and he hears his husband's voice. But it is enough to spike his anger once again. Later he would admit he had overreacted, he knew his anger was his downfall. But at the moment he couldn’t help but steam with anger at his husband's nonchalance. Whirling on him and beginning the assault. 

He tosses an old vase, a few books, a pillow, and even the wooden box filled with wishes. The papers scattered on the floor as the box was tossed at his husband. But by that point, Siwon was close enough that it fell to the ground harmlessly, and Siwon instead moved to kneel at his feet. His husband reaches up to take his hands, holding them gently before looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry Rella,” Siwon says softly, voice rough with unshed tears. The nickname makes Heechul flinch slightly but Siwon won’t let go. Instead bending his head over his hands and letting the tears fall. Voice cracking as he continued to apologize. And watching this the fight just slipped out of Heechul, the older man sighing softly and moving to pull his husband up and in for a kiss. He kisses the taller male softly, before pulling back and wrapping an arm around him. 

“Its ok Simba.” He replies gently, “I wasn’t really mad at you.” He sighs softly, trailing a hand over the other's shoulder. “Just irritated at being shot,” Siwon leans his head against Heechul’s good shoulder and the older male rolls his eyes softly. Holding the other for a moment before talking. “Ok, you can check me over in a little when my bandages need changing. For now, let's clean up this mess and eat some dinner. I don’t know about you but I could eat a horse.” He sends the other a wicked grin when Siwon finally looks up at him. 

Siwon huffs a small laugh, getting the innuendo easily. Pecking his love's lips he turns and moves to pick up the books, pillow and wooden box. Setting them on the bed for Heechul before grabbing the vacuum and cleaning up the shattered pottery. Together they make quick work. Siwon moving to check on the animals who had abandoned their room when the yelling started. Finding them in the playroom next door he nods and shuts their bedroom door. 

When he comes back Heechul has returned the books to where they belong, pillow leaning in its rightful spot against the headboard. Done with that he sets the wooden box down in a safe spot, moving to clean up the wishes that hadn’t been grabbed by the vacuum. To be honest, they were always emptying the box anyway, so it didn’t bother him that the wishes had been lost. Carefully he tosses out the last paper and moves to grab the medical supplies. Refilling the emergency kit and stashing it back under the bed where it belongs. 

Siwon has picked the food back up and brought it to the sitting area, glad he picked something that tastes good at room temperature. When Heechul comes over he watches the other's movement, trying to make sure he wasn’t badly injured. When Heechul catches him watching him he rolls his eyes and flicks his forehead, pushing him down into a chair and climbing into his lap. Siwon holds him easily, letting a smile cross his lips when Heechul demands he feed him. 

Once they have finished eating its time for Heechul's bandages to be changed, the older male letting out a long-suffering sigh before moving to the bed. He sits down and waits for the other male to grab the first aid kit and settle next to him on the bed. Heechul sighs softly, watching him carefully before moving to pull his tank top off over his head. Tossing it onto the bed next to himself. Leaning back against the propping of pillows he watches Siwon move closer. 

He can tell the other is trying to hold in his emotions, not wanting them to spill across his face, but when he unwraps the bandages Heechul can see the other’s anguish. Reaching out with his good hand he tilts the others face up to his. Making him look him in the eyes before speaking gently. 

“I’m ok Wonnie.” He says softly, “I’m alive and doing fine. I have meds for the pain and I’m right here. And tomorrow you and I both have off and Kangin and Leeteuk will be coming over so they can check me over too.” Siwon gives him a small smile at that, letting out a soft huff of laughter before nodding. When Heechul is certain the other won’t break down he lets go, watching the other move back to work. 

Siwon is careful as he takes off the bandage, wincing slightly when he sees the stitches but letting out a small sigh. Bending he presses a soft kiss just above the mark. Then moves to clean his skin carefully. Finished he reapplies the bandages and then moves to clean up. Before he can leave the bed however Heechul is reaching up to pull him down for another kiss. 

The kiss starts slowly and gently, a contrast to the harsh grip Heechul has on his hips, pulling him closer. Siwon gives a small groan into the kiss, eyes fluttering as Heechul works magic with his tongue. Pulling back after a moment Heechul smirks up at him, eyes dark and lust-filled. 

“Let me show you how Ok I am.” He purrs softly, rolling them over and pinning Siwon into the bed below him. “Will you let me do that Wonnie?” Siwon lets out a small huff and nods, eyes flickering up over the other's skin. 

“Of course, princess.” He smiles, watching Heechul give a little growl before diving back down for another kiss. Lips clashing harder and hands moving to impatiently tear at Siwon’s clothes. The younger male lets out a small laugh at his husband’s impatience. Lips quirking into a smile as they kiss. Moving he helps the other shuck his shirt off and pulls out of the kiss. Instead, he moves down the other's neck, nipping and sucking along the expanse of beautiful pale skin. He presses a soft kiss over the bandage on Heechul’s bad shoulder before rolling them back over. 

“I know you want to show me you are ok but please let me do this.” He moves the other so his legs are dangling off the bed. Sliding to his knees between the other's legs he gently pulls off Heechul’s pants and boxers. Looking up at the other male with a small smile, “let me worship you ‘Rella.” He presses a kiss to the other’s hipbone, looking up at the older male. Waiting for permission. Heechul rolls his eyes, reaching up to remove his hair tie and running a hand through his hair. Looking down at his husband he lets out a soft laugh. 

“Only you Simba.” He smiles, knowing the other would understand what he means. Siwon smiles, eyes darkening as he moves forward. Hands stroking along his legs and up to his cock. The other is already half-hard, curving upwards and to the left. Siwon is struck by how beautiful the other looks to him. Not just his cock, but his whole body. The older male is such a stark contrast from himself. Delicate and pale to Siwon’s more olive skin and firm build. 

But despite how fragile he might look, the older is anything but fragile. Siwon knows he normally hates this, letting Siwon take control. But Heechul knows Siwon needs this. Needs to show the other how much he loves him. Needs to worship him like this. It was something Heechul would never tolerate with anyone else. 

Leaning forward Siwon flicks his tongue out over the tip of the other’s cock. Dipping it just under the foreskin before pulling back and dragging it down his slit. Heechul lets out a small groan, head falling back and hands gripping at the dark red sheets. Siwon moves forward more, slipping his mouth down around the other’s length. Heechul lets out a small curse and Siwon can’t help but chuckle around the other. 

Moving his head down he easily takes all of Heechul into his mouth. Swallowing down over the hard length in his mouth. Heechul may not be as long or thick as Siwon but that doesn’t mean he was small. And Siwon always felt he was the perfect size. Slowly he pulls back up, moving slowly over the other. Bobbing his head and sucking around the other. He can taste the other’s precum, salty and slightly musky. After a few moments, he pushes his head back down, dragging his tongue up the length when he pulls back. 

His hand has moves to the other's balls, squeezing slightly as he slowly moves his head. Finally, Heechul seems to get annoyed, reaching down to pull Siwon off of him. The younger male lets himself be pulled off, trailing his tongue back up his husband's length and across the tip. Heechul lets out a curse, pulling Siwon up onto the bed with him. 

“Enough,” he whines, “I need you in me Wonnie.” He pouts at the taller male, watching Siwon give him a small smile. Siwon leans in and kisses him, hands digging under the pillow for their bottle of lube. He pulls it out easily, popping it open without looking. Then he presses the other back onto the pillows, moving back down between his legs he nuzzles the other’s thigh. 

“I’ve got you,” his eyes are dark, fingers moving between Heechul’s legs and to his entrance. Slowly massaging over the others puckered flesh before pressing inside. He starts with one finger and because he knows the other hates this part, he moves to wrap his lips around his cock again. Heechul curses softly, hands clenching in the sheets. 

Siwon holds still for a moment, waiting until he feels Heechul loosen slightly before moving. Slowly stroking his finger along the other's tight walls. Teasing him open before slipping the next finger in. With two fingers pumping inside of the other male he moves his head. Slowly taking the other deep inside his mouth. 

“Siwon….” Heechul moans out, eyes fluttering closed as the other takes care of him. Feeling a third finger sliding inside of him he tenses slightly. Letting out a small whine before relaxing enough for the fingers to move. Siwon hums around his cock, causing Heechul to jump slightly in shock. Heechul whimpers as the other's tongue flicks over his slit, collecting the precum there and then sliding back down his length.

When Siwon crooks his fingers again Heechul arches up, cock pressing farther into the other's mouth as Siwon presses down on Heechul’s prostate. Siwon finally pulls off of him, moving to sit up enough to coat his own cock in lube. Moving forward he presses the tip against Heechul’s entrance. Bending to kiss him softly, before pulling back to look him in the eyes. 

“Ready?” He asks softly, causing Heechul to growl lowly. The older male reaching a hand up to tug Siwon down to stare into his eyes. 

“I swear if you don’t fucking move-” He’s cut off by Siwon’s cock pressing inside of him. Head falling back and moaning out. “Fuck!” He groans, feeling the other finally bottom out inside of him. “Fuck you and your fucking horse cock.” Siwon chuckles at the other’s profanities, slowly rolling his hips to press into the other more. This time it pulls a needy whine from the other male and Siwon smiles before moving. 

There’s no pretense, no soft and slow, Heechul’s had enough of that for tonight. And while sometimes Siwon would push him, make him take everything slow so the younger can show him how much he loves him he knows this isn’t the time. He’s tortured his love enough, and they both need this. The affirmation that Heechul is ok. 

So Siwon is brutal. Fast and hard as he fucks into his husband. Lips moving to clash against Heechuls as his hand moves to cup the other. Massaging and squeezing along his length because they both know they won’t last long tonight. And while some days they may purposely drag it out that's not tonight. All they want tonight is to feel each other. 

All too soon Siwon’s hips are stuttering inside of the other, rocking into him as he squeezes him softly. Thumb moving across the tip and slipping under the other's foreskin. Heechul lets out a curse, tightening around Siwon. Moaning they both tense, shuddering as their orgasm’s rip through them. One after another. 

Siwon presses their lips together, kissing Heechul softly as they ride out their orgasms. Finally, they come down from their high, foreheads pressed together lightly. Siwon smiling softly at the older male and moving to whisper into his ear. 

“Saranghae,” He says softly, watching with affection as Heechul’s cheeks flush. The other male still not quite used to being told that. Heechul huffs a laugh and shoves him gently. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get your horse ass off of me and go get us something to clean up with.” Siwon smiles at the other, well used to his gruff attitude. Slipping out Siwon moves to their bathroom, washing off his front before moving back to the bedroom. Wiping Heechul clean he looks at the other male before moving his hand to clean his entrance. Heechul shakes his head, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to bed. Siwon’s eyebrows raise, giving a small nod before tossing the towel into their hamper. 

Heechul maneuvers the two of them so they are spooning. Letting out a small whine and reaching behind him to slide Siwon back inside of him. This is something the two have worked out over the years. That while Heechul complains about Siwon’s size he also enjoys it. He enjoys the feeling of Siwon’s seed inside of him. But he doesn’t like using butt plugs all that much. So instead they came to this arrangement, where if Heechul wants Siwon will stay inside of him as they sleep. 

Heechul enjoys this because it also means he can wake Siwon up his favorite way. By giving the horse a ‘ride.’ But tonight it's mostly just for reassurance. Tugging the other's arms around him he leans back against his shoulder and closes his eyes. Letting out a small hum before tilting his head against Siwon. 

“I love you too Simba.” He whispers softly, eyes fluttering closed as he drifts to sleep. Siwon smiles, brushing a hand over the other’s red hair before ordering the lights off and closing his own eyes. Soon falling asleep as well. 

Siwon is the one to first wake, which isn’t normal but could probably be credited to the pain medicine the other male had been given. Picking him up Siwon carries him to the bathroom. Stepping into the bath he settles them down as the water starts. Careful to keep Heechul’s bandage from getting wet. 

The older male wakes with a whine and soon enough the two are washing off together. Climbing out of the tub and drying off carefully before getting dressed. When they leave the room Siwon moves to feed the animals, Heechul going to wake up Hyukjae and Donghae before coming back to help Siwon gather food. 

Soon enough the next couple arrives and Siwon moves to let his friends inside. Leeteuk and Kangin bringing dessert and helping carry the meat and veggies out to the grill. It may be cold but it is actually fairly warm for winter. Add in the heat lamps scattered around the patio its plenty warm enough for a grill out. Everyone settling down onto varied chairs as Heechul turns the pools heating on. 

Siwon settles back onto the chair with a small smile. Shaking his head as their friends dive into the pool. Leeteuk has taken over the grill, moving to make breakfast for everyone. Soon enough however Siwon realizes they don’t have coffee. Sighing he stands and heads inside and to the kitchen. He had finished loading a tray with coffee and mugs when it happens, a knife is pressed to his neck. 

“Hold still.” Siwon’s eyes close, sighing softly and holding back from cursing. Looks like one of Heechul’s family has shown up uninvited. “Now, what’s the Chief of police doing here? Heechul’s security isn’t this weak.” Siwon has to hold back from rolling his eyes. “Move.” The voice orders and Siwon moves, remaining quiet as he is directed back towards the patio. Tray of coffee held firm in his hands. 

It's as they near the window that Siwon sees who is holding the knife to his neck. Eyes widening slightly as he is escorted back onto the patio. Siwon never forgets a face, even if he’d only ever seen it once.

Yesung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then I will be taking requests for this universe.


	3. Chapter 3

“Heechul!” Yesung calls out as they step onto the back patio, Siwon having to hold in a groan. He can feel the tip of the knife press in on his neck, and he really wants to break out of the other’s grip but that's not a smart choice right now. So instead he lets himself be dragged out by his arm. Glad he had left the tray with coffee on the island. “Hey Hyung! I think your security needs work. Look what I caught in your kitchen.” Siwon has to hold back a snort at that, eyes flicking to the grill where Leeteuk and Kangin are working. The other cops look up and he can see them trying not to laugh. Heechul turns on his lounge chair, looking away from Hyukjae and Donghae, who have just pulled themselves from the water. His eyes flicker with unrestrained mirth and Siwon rolls his eyes. 

“Jonghoon,” Heechul sighs, pushing himself up in his chair. “Will you please let go of my husband? I would rather he not end up scarred and bloody because you jumped the gun.” Heechul’s voice is bland, eyes lidded as he looks over at the other male. “You’re my cousin and I’d hate to hurt you over a misunderstanding.” 

Siwon can feel the knife waver at his throat, pulling back enough that he can breathe easier. Donghae and Hyukjae have moved to lounge on one of the other chairs. Sharing an amused look with Leeteuk and Kangin. Siwon can hear someone else enter behind them, and he sighs softly because this is just great. More people who will know. 

“What?” Yesung- Jonghoon- sputters in shock, “Heenim? Are you high?” That causes Hyukjae to start giggling, falling back in Donghae’s lap as he laughs. 

“No No Yeasungie~” He grins, “they really are married. Hae and I were at the wedding. So please, let him go. You know how testy Chullie can get when someone touches what's his.” The hand wavers some more and Siwon grips his wrist, twirling out of reach and moving over to Heechul’s side. Bending down he pecks Heechul’s lips lightly. 

“I gotta go get the coffee still,” he looks over at Yesung, “should I get two more-” his eyes bug out, “Ryeowook?” He asks, shocked before groaning and turning to Heechul. Hands-on his hips he sighs, “really Chullie-ah? You had someone infiltrate my group?” Heechul grins up at him, leaning back and smirking. 

“What? You really should have seen this coming. You, Teukie, and Kangin are off-limits, so I had to find another way to get my information.” He smirks, “now go get that coffee, you can yell at me when everyone is more awake.” 

Siwon groans, hands tossed up in the air as he turns away. Stalking inside and to the kitchen. He adds two more mugs to the tray, lifting it up and heading outback. He smiles as Zorr follows him out, bouncing happily over to the two new arrivals. Barking and running in circles around them before moving to join Heechul on the chair. Siwon setting the coffee tray on the table. He mixes up a coffee for both himself and Heechul, moving over to join the others on the chair. Pulling Heechul into his arms as he passes him a coffee. Nuzzling into his neck he presses a kiss to the white bandage that peaks out from under his shirt. 

Heechul hums happily, drinking his milk coffee with a small purr. Siwon snorts, amused by his husband, and drinks his own dark coffee. Hand moving to link with Heechul’s as they set their coffee down. Yesung and Ryeowook are both standing there, watching the two. Finally, they collapse on the outdoor swing, Yesung shaking his head. 

“I’m so confused.” He groans, putting his head in his hands. Siwon gives an amused smile as Heechul cackles. The older male smirked over at his cousin gleefully. 

“Whatever about?” He smirks at the other, “the fact that I’m married? Or the fact that my husband works for SPD?” He tilts his head back to lean against Siwon’s chest. The younger male holding a piece of fruit to his lips and pecking his forehead lightly. Heechul eats the berry happily, smiling up at Siwon and giving him a small wink while Yesung groans and falls back on the chair.

“Both! I mean who would want to marry your annoying ass?” 

“Yah!” Heechul’s head snaps up, glaring over at his cousin. “I could question Ryeowook on that as well! I mean honestly, what does he see in you?” Ryeowook holds his hands up, backing away from them with wide eyes. 

“Please don’t drag me into this, sir.” He begs, “it's bad enough that we don’t see each other a lot now. But if I get dragged into a debate about the two of your relationships I just know nothing good can come from it. Please, sir, I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Hyukjae can’t contain himself, falling from the chair in laughter. Donghae gives his husband a bemused look. Rolling his eyes and poking the laughing mess with his big toe. 

“Oh great, Hyukkie’s been broken,” he delivers the joke with such a flat tone that it makes everyone else snickered. The gathered group far too used to the assassin to misunderstand his tones. Heechul shakes his head with a laugh, sitting up to take a couple of plates from Leeteuk as the eldest comes over with food. 

“Kangin and I would like to look you over later,” he says softly, “I know you trust Kibum but for Siwon’s sake…” he trails off, giving Heechul an amused glance before moving to sit at the table with Kangin. Heechul turns back to Yesung. 

“Siwon and I met in London. At the time I didn’t know he was going to be a cop-” 

“That's because I wasn’t sure I was,” Siwon interrupts, taking his plate and rolling his eyes, “I was trying to get away from my family.” Heechul swats his leg lightly. 

“Anyway, we dated for a while and met again when we came back to Korea. That's when we found out what the other did… and for a good few months, we tried to not see each other.” 

“Yeah like that would work,” Hyukjae has calmed enough to be snarky. Leeteuk grins at the other male. 

“They’d probably both still be idiots if Kangin and I hadn’t found them in the park that night.” He snorts, eyes rolling so fast that Heechul is surprised he isn’t dizzy. Heechul throws his hands up and groans. 

“My story! I’m the one telling the story here!” He waves a hand at them, “all of you be quiet!” Yesung snorts at this, watching as Siwon’s arms wrap around the older male and he pulls him close. Pressing a kiss to his neck and whispering into his ear Yesung watches as Heechul calms down in the other’s arms. 

“Wow…” Yesung whispers, in awe. His cousin had always had a bad temper, and to see someone handle him so easily. Manage to relax him so quickly, it was amazing. Eyes flickering to Siwon’s he gives a small sigh and sits up. “Whatever,” he waves a hand, “it doesn’t matter. He seems good for you and that's the important part.” Heechul rolls his eyes and makes a rather rude gesture in his direction, causing Yesung to grin in amusement. Ryeowook leans over and feeds Yesung some food, a subtle thing to make the other shut up. 

“Whatever,” Heechul sighs, before shrugging. “Besides Hyuk only knew because he was in London at the same time. And he can’t keep anything from Donghae.” Yesung nods at that, settling back against his own lover's arms. 

“Speaking of keeping things,” Donghae speaks up, “EXO wants to make a deal over some of our Cannabinoids.” He looks up from his cell phone, “Zitao just contacted me about it.” 

“Oh?” Heechul hums, eyes flashing, “well we will have to see what they are offering… and why they want it. We don’t sell them for recreational activity.” He’s firm on this, a large change from his grandfather’s time. 

“Want me to set up a meeting then?” Hyukjae leans against Donghae as he looks over at Heechul. 

“Yeah,” Heechul nods, “please do. At a neutral location though, not in either territory.” 

“How about the club?” Yesung suggests, “Kyu and I will be working but it's about as Neutral as you can get. RV doesn’t allow fights on their property.” At this Siwon groans, sticking his hands over his ears and whining. 

“Guys please,” he whimpers, “we need to at least try to keep some things secret. I beg you not to talk about this in my presence.” Heechul snorts, turning in Siwon’s lap, legs straddling the others as he kneels over him. 

“Payback baby,” He smirks at him, “consider it payment in full for last night.” Siwon whimpers, head falling forward as he groans, causing everyone else to snicker. 

“Hmmm… Maybe Kyu should know about this though.” Ryeowook says softly, “after all he’s been pining over that one officer for months now. And his flirting is just getting desperate at this point.” Heechul whirls, eyes alight as he looks over at them. 

“Evil Kyu is interested in someone? And its a cop?” He cackles, “oh this is great!” Ryeowook smiles slightly, amused by his boss. 

“Yeah, Sungmin… I think? He’s under Shindong in the murder unit.” Siwon winces at that, the other would either rise to become an amazing murder detective or would wash out from the things he saw. Yesung hums, leaning back and letting out a small yawn. 

“Well I say good riddance, he can’t be as annoying as when Zhoumi and Henry first got together.” There’s a collective groan and then Leeteuk is moving over to Heechul’s side. 

“As interesting as this all is, Kangin and I have to be at work in an hour. Come on Heechul, let’s change your bandage and reassure Siwon that you’re alright.” Heechul groans but lets himself be dragged to his feet. Walking back into the house and to their bedroom so the medical examiner can check over his body. 

“Even though I keep telling him I’m not that kind of doctor,” Kangin mutters as he enters the Bedroom. 

“I know, I know.” Siwon gives an apologetic glance to the other male, “but it still makes me feel better to know he doesn’t have one foot in his grave.” Leeteuk comes over with the medical kit as Heechul pulls off his shirt. The eldest male rolling his eyes and giving a small sigh. 

“Woonie you may not be that kind of a doctor but you still have enough training to tell if he’s ok or not.” He smiles at his lover, passing him the kit. 

“Yeah, and if I had one foot in the grave Wonnie you’d be the first to know. After all, I'd need to change my will if you were the one who shot me.” Heechul teases, reaching out with his good hand to pull Siwon onto the bed next to him. He runs a hand over the other’s cheek as Kangin moves to check over the wound. 

It's fast and impersonal, Kangin’s lack of bedside manner really obvious as he looks over the wound before cleaning it and bandaging it again. He stands after a few moments and puts the kit away. Looking back over at his friends and giving a small smile. 

“He’s really ok Siwon.” Kangin reassures, “he shouldn’t strain his arm or get it wet but in a few days he will be good as new.” He shakes his head and takes Leeteuk’s hand. “Come on Teukie.” The two leave, Leeteuk giving him a small hug before leaving. 

Siwon’s head falls onto his shoulder and gives a small hum. Muscles slowly relaxing as he holds Heechul close. The older male sighs and pokes his head. Slowly tugging at the other’s hair until he looks up. Leaning down he slides their lips together in a kiss. 

“I’m fine,” he reiterated, “come on I don’t want to spend all day in here. Besides,” he shoves the other so he can stand up, twirling as he heads back out. “The cats need food, and I’m not to strain myself.” He smirks back at Siwon, watching the younger male shake his head in amusement. “So come on, slave.” Siwon laughs and stands, sliding his hands in his pockets as he follows the other out. 

“As you wish, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I will now be accepting requests/ ideas for this storyline. Nothing too dark please. And if anyone has any idea for how to fir Hangeng into this please tell me. IDK how he fits in because right now my only idea is an Ex of Heechul's and that just seems repetitive


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kangteuk intro chapter with a little drama/ fluff. Ideas are welcome! Please comment below!

Leeteuk didn't want to be a cop. He spent his whole childhood despising the police, abhorring them and everything they claimed to stand for. He was born Park Jeongsu, a child of divorce. His mother gave up most of her visitation rights, choosing instead to sail the world with her wealthy new spouse. She sent him cards for his birthdays and visited randomly every few years. But for the most part, it was just him and his father. And between his father's depression and drinking, he basically raised himself. 

Then he came home to find his father dead. And that was like a bucket of ice water. He was 16 and foolishly ran away before the police could take him to his mother. He didn’t want to see her, didn’t know where she was and didn’t care. So he foolishly tried to survive on his own. Abandoning school to try and work. Yeah… he would have died that first year if it hadn’t been for his sister. 

Park Inyoung was a lifesaver. She was older than him by a couple of years and wealthy in her own rights. She was a young model and actress but being a young woman she enjoyed sneaking out on her own. That was how she found him. She had snuck away from her guards so she could have some privacy. 

Leeteuk had just gotten fired from his job, for lying about his age, and was desperately trying to get his last check from the manager. Inyoung had come to the shop for a cup of milk tea and a snack. She immediately recognized Leeteuk from his mother’s photo album. Stepping in like a good Noona and taken Leeteuk home. 

She tried to get him to see his mother, but he had given up on her a long time ago. While Inyoung didn’t agree she did understand. So instead they made a deal, he would live with her and help clean the apartment and cook. In exchange, she would help him go to school and cover expenses as well. The two had bonded over the next few years, becoming closer than he had ever been with his parents. 

But one thing he noticed was the difference between the wealthy and the poor. It was more than just fancy clothes or cars. It was ingrained in every part of their lives. And how money was literally the key to everything. 

No energy to clean the house? Money! No time to go shopping? Money! Get arrested for something? Don’t worry, you can pay off the bail! And chances are they’ll let you slide with a monetary debt and community service! 

Leeteuk hated the differences, hated the entitlement. He hated everything he saw. But he couldn’t hate his sister. So he studied hard and tried his best. But when high school ended he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He probably would have been stuck on it for a long time if it hadn’t been for his new neighbor. 

Kim Youngwoon was born into an affluent family. A family full of politicians and bankers and lawyers. A family he never fit in with. He was expected to follow his family’s plan. Become a lawyer and work up to being a politician. 

He hated it. 

He hated everything about his family’s plan. He hated how corrupt his family was and how sick they made him feel. And at the first possible moment, he left. He had gotten a scholarship to the medical side of the police academy and had saved up enough money to rent his own apartment. He even changed his name, Youngwoon no longer he was now Kangin. 

When he first met Leeteuk it had been confusing. The other male had cut himself and was desperately trying to get blood out of a soft white sweater. The older male had been about to use chlorine bleach on it and Kangin stopped him. 

“You don’t want to do that.” He said softly, moving into the laundry room with his own hamper. “Bleach should never be applied directly to clothes and it won’t really help remove the bloodstain on its own. You should use hand washing detergent mixed with water to work the stain out of the fabric. Then add bleach to the load itself.” He rattled the instructions off, moving to fill one of the other washers. There had been a moment of silence where Leeteuk looked at him strangely. “Er… sorry. I’m a medical student. And the bleach really will damage the sweater.” 

Leeteuk had finally cracked a smile and then, with Kangin’s help, properly washed his sweater. The two became friends quickly after that. Hanging out and talking. It was through that that Leeteuk learned what Kangin was going to school for. And then through his own studying found what he wanted to do. Forensic science was interesting. And while Leeteuk still hated cops, he learned to live with them. And even befriend a few of the good ones. 

Falling in love with each other was easy. It was like breathing. If you asked when their relationship changed neither male would be able to tell you. All they knew that by the time they were graduating- a year ahead of their closest friends- they were both engaged. And while they couldn’t legally marry in Korea, that didn’t prevent them from marrying in another country. 

“Teukie?” Leeteuk hums softly, reaching out to stop the music playing from his computer as he works. Looking up he smiles as Kangin enters the lab. Moving to strip off his gloves and toss them into the biohazard box, then moving to wash off his hands. 

“Hey Woonie,” he hums softly, “is it lunch already?” He asks, tilting his head as the other male moves closer. Kangin smiles and presses a kiss to Leeteuk’s temple, giving a soft hum and pulling him close. 

“Yeah,” He chuckles, “I finished my last autopsy an hour ago and have been doing paperwork since.” Leeteuk lets out a chuckle, turning to slip his coat off and heading to the door. He gives a last glance around his office and hums softly. 

“Well everything here is safe to run while we are gone,” he stretches, “are we going to that 24-hour cafe?” He asks, locking the door behind them as they head outside, “I didn’t get around to making food yesterday. What with the increased workload.” Kangin smiles and links their hands, giving a small nod. 

“I know, and yeah we are gonna go there. We still have half a menu to try.” Leeteuk lets out a laugh at that. A reference to the fact that, because there was only one 24 hour restaurant nearby they were going to try the whole menu. 

“Yesh we do,” he chuckles softly, “I think I’m gonna try the mackerel gui set tonight.” He hums with a smile. Walking out into the cold together, they give a small wave to some of the others entering the precinct. Both males linking hands as they walk across to the cafe. Smiling as the doors open and they greet the night workers there. Soon they are sat down at a counter, eating together and talking about their work. 

The night dragged on, seemingly lasting forever. If it hadn’t been for the loud music blaring from his laptop Leeteuk would have gone insane. Finally, their night draws to a close, with both males heading out to the garage. They made it home by first light, heading up to their apartment and slipping into bed. 

It was still bright when Leeteuk woke up. And given that his alarm wasn’t set to go off yet he wasn’t sure what woke him. Kangin was still tucked in behind him, arms wrapped around his body and holding him close. The light that slipped through the curtains was blocked out by his face mask and he was wonderfully warm and cozy. So why was he waking up? 

Frowning Leeteuk slipped his face mask off, blinking blearily into the light and looking around the room. Finally, he heard it. Not the beeping of an alarm but rather the cascading sound of his ringtone. The lyrics of the song “Wrong Number” by TVXQ slipping into his fog-addled mind. (Siwon had made him set his ringtone that, finding it hilarious that only numbers he wouldn’t know would play with that song.) Reaching over he picked up his phone, answering the call and putting a stop to the music. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Leeteuk is glad his voice doesn’t sound annoyed or drugged, sitting up carefully. Gently he pushes Kangin’s hand off of his chest, reaching out to brush a hand over the other’s hair. 

“Leeteuk!” The older male blinks, freezing as he recognizes that voice. “Leeteuk I need you and Kangin! Please!” 

“Heechul, Heechul what's going on?” Leeteuk tries to calm the other down, “breathe and talk to me.” 

“It’s Siwon!” Heechul manages to get out, moving away from the loud noises in the background. “He didn’t come home last night. And we just got a letter sent to our work… someone took him. Someone knows.” Those words are like a bucket of ice water, shocking the scientist's body into alertness. 

“We’ll be right there.” Leeteuk replies quickly, “get someone to bring you the letter, keep anyone else from touching it though. Gloves-” 

“I know!” Heechul snaps, before settling slightly, “I… I know. Donghae has it. He knows how to deal with this. Just… please.” Leeteuk sighs and nods, answering softly. 

“Of course, we’ll be there soon.” He hangs up, turning to shake Kangin awake. “Woonie get up.” He shakes, “Woonie someone kidnapped Siwon. Wake up, Heechul needs up.” It takes a few more shakes and repeating what he said but soon enough Kangin is awake as well. Both males hurrying to dress and grab their work kits before heading out to the mansion. 

Yeah, Leeteuk never liked Cops, but he never thought he’d be helping out criminals either. If it wasn’t for what Heechul’s family did he probably wouldn’t. But in everything, there is a grey area. And this one is one he’s glad to side with Heechul on. 

Arriving at the mansion they see the panic when they enter. Heechul is furious, and Yesung and Eunhyuk are desperately trying to keep him from going AWOL. Donghae is in the kitchen- which is the cleanest room in this house due to Siwon’s paranoia- with a piece of paper laid out on plastic. The assassin is wearing plastic gloves and standing guard. 

Moving inside Leeteuk moves to the counter, motioning for Kangin to bring his laptop over and deal with Heechul. He can hear arguing from the kitchen, and then everyone quiets down. Leeteuk has his kit open and is bent over the paper. Moving to get to work quickly. 

“Fine.” Heechul snaps, voice tense and loud. “I’ll wait. But the longer they have him the larger the chance something will happen.” 

“Or more people will find out,” Yesung mutters, immediately followed by a slapping sound and Leeteuk rolling his eyes. 

“Anyone have any ideas who might’ve seen you two together? You’re normally so careful.” Leeteuk calls out, “and I’ve got a partial print!” He calls back, “might not be much help but we could narrow it down if we have an idea of who or what family we might be looking for.” There’s silence as he runs the print, moving to see if he can find the type of paper the note was delivered on. Type of ink. Anything. 

“We had that meeting with EXO earlier…” Ryeowook’s voice. 

“No, no they already agreed to our help, this would risk that. Kris wouldn’t do that.” Eunhyuk.

“Well, it can’t be RV. The girls don’t do crimes like that. And they keep secrets easily.” Donghae. 

“No… there’s only one group this could be,” Heechul sounds dangerously calm. And Leeteuk can hear him open a safe, the resounding click of a gun happening at the same time his computer beeps. “Its Hangeng.” Leeteuk winces, looking at the series of faces the partial pulled up. Sure enough, Hangeng was one of them. And also the only one with any connections to Heechul. 

“That's a positive on my end.” Leeteuk tries to remain calm. Tries to keep his voice even. There is silence. Dead silence. And then consecutively-

“FUCK!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of violence and torture but nothing graphic.   
> Also please comment if you have any ideas for this AU~

Siwon groans, eyes flickering open slowly. His body is slow, sluggish and fogged over. He feels confused, mind searching for what happened. As his eyes slowly open it comes back to him. Muddled mind slowly kicking into high gear as he realizes what happened. He got jumped, and kidnapped? The people had said something about Heechul… 

Siwon had dropped Heechul off at his work that day. Kissing the other male softly before pulling the car around to a public parking garage. He climbed out and decided to go for a walk. It was still his day off, and while Heechul had to go in for a quick meeting, Siwon still had hours ahead of him. The cop had wandered for a while, talking to people and enjoying the setting sun. Then had headed back to wait for Heechul before driving to drop him off for his meeting. It was purely because he wanted to see the other, he knew he could drive with Donghae, but he wanted to surprise him. 

He had waited in the car, smiling when his husband arrived from his work and climbed in. The other male had smiled when he saw Siwon’s gift waiting for him- a Thai Coffee bubble tea from his favorite cafe. The other male had done a small happy dance before taking a drink and kissing Siwon happily. Then the cop had driven them to the meeting place. A small club called The Red Star owned by the group RV. 

RV was one of the few groups with enough power to keep everything neutral. So long as you were on their land no fights could break out between gangs without severe repercussions. Whenever you were on RV turf even the cops couldn’t do much. It was a safe zone. Hence the perfect meeting place for two rival gangs. 

Siwon had pulled into the back, parking behind the club and watching as the others arrived and headed inside. Eunhyuk was waiting by the car for Heechul, who had waved him on. Once Eunhyuk went inside Siwon and Heechul had climbed out, the older male pulling his husband in for a kiss before winking and sashaying across the parking lot to head inside. Siwon had watched with a bemused smile before turning to walk out of the alley. 

He made it only a few feet when something came down on the back of his head. A hard blow that sent him to his knees eyes blearily looking around as he tries to gather his bearings. He remembers a fuzzy image of a male leaning down, the smell of cigarette and alcohol and gunpowder hitting his nose. Then a voice scraping along his ears, making the ringing worse as he passed out. The last thing he remembers hearing was- Heechul. 

Siwon’s vision finally clears, neck tilting slightly as he tries to look around the room he’s in. It’s surprisingly plush for a kidnapping. Soft floor and velvet curtains hanging to block out any light. But other than the chair he is strapped to- and a few racks covered by more velvet- the room is empty. Bright light shining down on him from above and making him wince in pain. 

He takes a breath, slowly wiggling his wrists to test the bindings. It's not rope or zip-ties… duct tape? He groans, feeling the tape pulling at his skin. Wincing he looks down at his ankles, which are surprisingly free of binding. Taking a deep breath he tenses his muscles, trying to stand up, the chair creaks and he stumbles, crashing back down to the ground with a curse. 

There is a moment of silence and then the door creaks open. Two men looking inside before slamming the door shut again. Siwon winces at the sound and then blinks up slowly as he hears people running outside. The sound of yelling that he barely registers and then more running. Another moment passes before the door opens, and a man walks inside. 

“Well, look who’s finally awake.” 

Heechul was furious, not the red hot anger he had felt earlier in the week with Siwon. Not even the dark low flame that he felt when a shipment was messed up. This was a cold fury, seeping into his bones slowly. It made his face go blank, eyes empty as he turned away from the gathered group and stalked down the hallway away from them. He faintly registered the sounds of feet running after him, but he couldn’t care. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Siwon. 

Throwing the doors open to the bedroom he stalks in and to his closet, reaching inside the walk-in closet for the light-switch. Instead of turning on the lights, however, he pressed his thumb down on the screw at the base of the switch. Feeling it slide back into place and then there was a whirring sound as everything came to life. 

Cold white lights flickering on as the bars retracted from one wall, flipping to the side as panels opened up in the wall. A low chink was heard as everything clicked into place. Heechul stepping inside his walk-in closet and now looking over the arsenal that awaited him. He hardly ever used anything from here, preferring to leave the dirty work to others in his organization, but right now he could care less. Stepping forward he slid his suit jacket off, laying it over the vanity chair as he moved forward. 

A holster was pulled down and slipped over his shoulders, hands carefully moving to check over the twin pistols as he pulled them down. Hands moving over the familiar routine with cold efficiency. Four extra cartridges of bullets were slid into his pants pockets, then the coat was pulled back down. He moved with precision as he bent over, hiking his pant leg up to slip a small knife into a sheath on his leg, another slipped across his back and held in place by the gun holster. 

His belt was switched out, the new one sporting a long sheath over one hip, a sheath that he easily slid his old sword into. Something from his childhood that he mainly used to show power. Lastly, he adds a small gun to his other ankle and walks out of the closet, rolling up his sleeves and moving to check over his appearance in the mirror. 

“Oh FUCK.” He barely glances up as he hears Eunhyuk’s voice, the other male darting back from the room as Heechul finishes getting ready. He paints his lips with a dark wine lipstick, fluffs his hair gently and adds a few key pieces of jewelry. His eyes are lined and quickly and when he steps back he is pleased by how he looks. Turning he stalks from his room, tone commanding as he calls out. 

“Everyone, arm up.” He orders, eyes flicking around the room to land on Leeteuk and Kangin. He gives them a small nod, “you two can take a guest room… if you don’t mind waiting here?” Leeteuk returns his nod with one of his own, hand grabbing his husband’s wrist. 

“Go,” Leeteuk says, voice soft and dangerous. “Bring him back, We’ll be here to take care of everyone when you return.” Heechul gives them a small nod and turns as everyone else gets ready. 

“Call in the others, this is war.” His eyes are dark, “it's time everyone meets my husband. And I’m bringing home what’s mine.” 

Yeri’s day had been pleasant enough, as the youngest member of RV she was often kept out of meetings and left in charge of the front. But that was fine with her, between her and wendy they kept the club stocked with booze and food, and monitored everyone who walked through the doors. So when a rather large group walks inside- she counts nine men- and all armed to the teeth Yeri is ready for the day to get much more interesting. 

Moving quickly she hits the lockdown button under the bar and steps out from behind it, pulling with her a crowbar that she swings with ease. She knows she makes an odd sight, this tiny pixie-like girl walking out to face down nine men with nothing more than a crow-bar. But everyone knows who she is, and everyone knows better than to cross RV. 

“That’s enough!” Her voice is harsh, eyes dark as she glares them down, crowbar slung across her shoulders as she stares them down. Her short purple dress flutters when the doors behind her open up, a small breeze stirring her adorable blonde hair and making the contrast stand out even more. “Stay right where you are!” There's a momentary pause, Yeri can feel the other five leaders of RV moving to stand by her side, and a familiar form stands just slightly behind her to her right. Then the men in front of her are parting, and another male moves forward between them. 

He’s absolutely gorgeous and lethal as he moves to stand before them. Dressed in all black his red hair just brushes his shoulders and his makeup makes his pale skin glow even more. What makes Yeri tense is the sight of the sword by his hip- only one gang around here still has swords. Her eyes flicker over, watching as Irene steps in front of her. The other woman is unarmed, but that means nothing to them. There is a tense pause before the male raises his hands to placate them. 

“We aren’t here to start a fight. This is for someone else. But we have reason to suspect that someone was kidnapped from your land.” He says softly, eyes dark, “and we were wondering if you had cameras in the alley to the side? That might give us a better idea of where they took him. Or let us see the car they used.” 

Irene looks him over slowly, her own dark eyes blank as she observes him. Finally, she gives a small, imperceptible nod before turning around and heading to the back. The group of girls part, though Seulgi steps forward to face them down. 

“Only you,” She says, “the others wait here.” Her voice leaves no room to argue and the male gives a nod in return. The other eight males split across the bar, some sliding in to sit at the bar, others moving to a table to wait. Seulgi tilts her head and looks at the other four girls, “watch’er.” With that, the two disappear into the back behind Irene, and Yeri lets out a small breath. 

The four girls head over to the bar, two slipping onto bar stools as the other two slide behind it. The club is quiet as this happens, Yeri slipping the crow-bar back under the bar before moving to the kitchen. Shen she comes back out, it's with a machete strapped to her thigh, and a tray of cupcakes that she slides into the small display. One of the men at the bar watches this with sleepy eyes, head tilting to lay on the male next to him as they wait. Fifteen minutes later the back doors open up and the three leave the back room. 

“Everyone get the fuck out,” Irene’s voice is dark, and Yeri can tell that she’s pissed off. The few civilians scramble for the doors, sneaking past the two guards as Irene moves forward. “Hangeng has broken the treaty,” Irene’s lip curls in distaste, “get ready to move out. We’re going with the Kim’s to deal with this. You have ten minutes.” 

Immediately the four girls scramble up and into the back rooms, each loaded up with their preferred weapon before joining the large group in the back of the bar. Irene is standing at their van and motions for everyone to climb inside, she gives a small tilt of her head to the other van in the parking lot. And once everyone is in place they all head out, silent as they drive. 

Siwon has been having a bad day. He thought it couldn’t get much worse. But apparently, he was wrong. Because not only was he trapped in a room with someone that he was pretty sure was Heechul’s ex he had to deal with torture and, more annoyingly, monologuing. Honestly, didn’t the other male know better than to talk to his captives? Not that Siwon was really complaining, anything to buy time. But still, the other was so fucking annoying. 

At some point he had slipped inside his own head, tuning out both the annoying ranting of the male in front of him and the beating he was enduring. His peaceful floating was only broken when the door crashed open, and the two guards from earlier fell into the room. The male above him dropped the knife he had been using on Siwon’s chest and turned to scream at them. 

“What!? I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed?!” The two men on the floor scramble to get to their feet, gibberish falling from their lips as they try to explain. And that’s when Siwon hears it, the distant sound of fighting getting closer. And then- over the screaming and gunfire, like his own personal angel. 

“Hey Honey! Guess who’s here!” A small smile crosses Siwon’s face, lip splitting down the middle as he looks up from blackened eyes and lets out a laugh. Body shaking with laughter as it rocks over him. He sounds insane, and he bares his teeth at the others in the room, any sense of friendliness or ease gone. He looks feral as he grins up at them, insanity in his eyes. Heechul. Heechul was here. 

“Oh, you’re gonna regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with ideas, one more chapter and all the ideas I have will be gone. If I don't get more ideas I will be putting this on hiatus.


	6. Chapter 6

Heechul drives like a mad man to get to Hangeng’s fortress. Not stopping at the gate instead he just barrels ahead, using the full force of their transport truck to blow it down. Wrought-iron fence breaking back from the sheer force. The truck comes to a stop at the entrance to the fortress, up a long winding drive and shadowed by trees. The forest is the only thing to protect this gang, that and technology that Heechul pays no attention to. 

As soon as the truck stops people are pouring from the fortress, guns in hand as they turn on the intruders. But Heechul pays them no attention. He has one thing on his mind, and fury makes him deadly. His gathered gan all pours out from the truck, RV just behind them as they head inside. Heechul is deadly, alternating between gun and blade as he cuts a path through the enemies and inside. 

Its been a while since his group has relied on force but he’s pissed off enough to not care. As they get farther inside the fortress his irritation starts to mount. Having seen no sight of Hangeng or Siwon as he moves through the inner rooms. His group has dispersed to check other rooms and clear the floor. But Heechul knows it won’t be that easy. So as they get farther inside he starts to call out. Beginning with Siwon’s name, but as he turns a corner and sees a hallway packed with goons he feels something lurch inside him. 

He’s here. He knows it. So he decides to do what he does best. Sheer stupidity mixing with his dark humor as he calls out. 

“Hey Honey! Guess who’s here! Guess who’s back bitch!” There’s a moment where he thinks he might be wrong. And then, over the din, he hears something. From the farthest room down the hallway. A crazed laugh. The sound of a man who’s been almost broken crying out in relief. The sound cuts through Heechul like a knife and he knows, just knows, that this is it. Siwon is here. 

Moving like a feral cat, like the panther he had been referred to in his younger years, he cuts a swath through the hall. Hyukjae and Donghae close behind as he turns gun and knife on anyone who gets close to him. Sword still strapped to his side, he’s saving that for Hangeng. Making it to the door he pulls his twin pistols out together and presses them to the heads of the two guards who step from the room. Fury making his eyes snap like flames. 

“No,” his voice is dark and firm as he glares at them. Watching as they flicker for a moment before raising their hands. “Good boys.” He hisses, leaving them to Hyukjae and Donghae as he stalks into the room. He is pure lethal fury as he looks around the room. Taking in the mixture of dungeon and velvet. Eyes landing on his husband, strapped to a chair with duct tape, muddled with bruises and blood. The other can barely see out of one eye and his lip is bleeding down his neck. 

Heechul feels the anger rolling over him like a cloak, hand moving to slide his guns back into place as his eyes scan the room. His fury is cold, settling over him in a way that feels familiar. When his eyes turn on Hangeng he curls his lip in distaste, hatred evident from every movement. 

“Hangeng, still trying the vampire dom look? I must say it doesn’t suit you.” He sneers, “I always thought of you more like a cockroach. Annoying and just doesn’t know when to die.” He moves fast, sword drawn and pointed to the other’s neck when he sees Hangeng’s arm twitch. A smirk curling his lips as he sees the hand falter with the gun he is holding. “Oh yes, please. Give me an excuse.” He growls out, eyes dark as he looks at the other. There's a momentary pause and then the gun drops from his hands. Clattering to the floor loudly. 

“Chullie….” the voice is harsh, sore and overused. His eyes flicker past Hangeng, moving to settle on his husband. “Chullie-ah…” His face softens and he steps past Hangeng, feeling Donghae move to restrain the other as his sword drops to the ground. Moving over he kneels at the other’s feet. 

“Hey Simba,” he whispers out, “sorry it took me so long.” His hand moved to cup the other’s cheek. Wiping the blood from his lip and staring up into his eyes lovingly. Siwon licks his lip, moving to speak only to be interrupted by Hangeng behind him. 

“NO!” The other’s voice is crazed as he screams out. Struggling in Donghae’s arms, eyes crazy as he looks at Heechul and Siwon. Heechul’s head turns half back to look at him, eyes flashing. “You were supposed to be MINE!” Hangeng’s insane as he struggles against Donghae, “you belong to ME! ME! You are MINE! I won’t let anyone else have you!” Heechul stands, turning and whipping his gun from his back. He presses it into the other’s cheek. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He growls, “I am not property. I belong to no one. Siwon is my husband, we are partners and equals. Something you never could understand.” He glares, “You don’t deserve to even be in the same room as him.” He goes to cock his gun, only for Siwon to speak again. 

“Rella,” he whispers, “Rella don’t. Don’t spill more blood.” Heechul’s hand tightens on his gun, looking back at his husband. “Don’t let him make you into a murderer. Kick him from the country, do whatever you want. But don’t let his blood be spilled. Don’t let it taint your hands.” Heechul hisses, pulling his gun back and stalking back over to Siwon’s side. He kneels back down, speaking over his shoulder to Donghae and Hyukjae. 

“Take care of him. I don’t care what you do with him.” He pulls his knife out, cutting the duct tape and freeing Siwon. “Come on, Horse. Let’s go home.” He pulls Siwon up, helping the other stand and walk back outside. Hand gripping the other’s waist tightly. 

When they get into the Van Heechul feels everything slip from his shoulders. Anger leaving him as quickly as it came. Moving to where the other is sitting he pulls him into a hug, letting the quiet sobs rack his body as he cries. Siwon’s hand comes to his back, rubbing softly. His lips press a soft kiss to Heechul’s head and he whispers softly. 

“I love you, Rella.” 

When they get home it’s controlled chaos, Leeteuk and Kangin coming out to get Siwon inside as Heechul calls Kibum in. Then the leader moves to talk to Irene, trying to explain the situation and asking if she would mind keeping quiet about who they saved. Irene is silent through the conversation, cracking a smile at the end. 

“Not a problem,” she says softly, “It's sweet. Seeing a police officer and crook so in love. Just be careful. We won’t always be there to pull you out.” With that RV leaves, heading back to their land to go to bed. 

Heechul turns and walks inside, waiting in the living room for someone to tell him how Siwon is doing. He knows the two doctors will do their best. And that Siwon didn’t look bad earlier. But something told him that was just appearances. So he paced, hands shoved into his pockets as he tries not to think of the worst. A few hours pass. And then Kibum, Kangin, and Leeteuk come back out. The three look exhausted but Leeteuk gives him a thumbs up. Letting Kibum do the talking as he drags Kangin to a guest room for the night. 

“He’s gonna be ok. He had some broken ribs and internal bleeding but should be ok now. We had to do a minor surgery and bandage him up pretty well.” Kibum sighs, “other than that its all just small bruises and artificial wounds on his skin. I think you got there before Hangeng got too deep into the torture. He’s lucky. You both are.” 

Heechul gives a tight-lipped smile and nods, moving to let Kibum leave. The other male passes him a couple of bottles of meds. He gives him orders about when to give them to Siwon and how to change his bandage and then leaves. Leaving Heechul alone in the living room. 

There’s silence for a while, and then the trotting of small paws on the hardwood. Looking down Heechul sees his oldest kitten standing there, glaring at him. Heebum looks up at him, gives him a long loud meow, and then turns around. Stopping to look over his shoulder and make sure Heechul is following behind him. Heechul’s lips crook into a smile and he follows the cat. 

“Ok, ok. I got it.” He laughs softly, following the cat into their bedroom. There he is greeted by Siwon sitting up on his half of the bed. The other cats and Zorr their puppy scattered along the foot of the bed to guard him. Siwon’s eyes are barely open, but he smiles brightly when Heechul arrives, moving to pat the bed next to him. 

Heechul moves over, stripping from his clothes and washing his hands before climbing into bed. Moving to lay down with Siwon and linking their hands together in silence. He’s greeted with that same adoring smile and Siwon’s eyes slipping closed. 

“Love you… Rella…” Is the last thing Siwon says as he drifts to sleep. Leaving Heechul sitting there with tears in his eyes. 

The road to healing is slow. And annoying. Siwon is a terrible patient. Always whining about why he’s stuck in bed and complaining when Heechul tries to help him to the bathroom. Although it is adorable how flustered the other gets every time that happens. And whenever Heechul goes to cook dinner Siwon winces, asking why don’t they just order out? Now Heechul knows he’s not the best chef. But even he can follow a recipe… right? 

Wrong. 

His attempt at grilled cheese sandwiches ends with charcoal and the smoke alarm going off. Heechul grumbling as he has to toss the food into the trash and Siwon just shaking his head with that same, sappy smile on his face. Siwon doesn’t mind that Heechul can’t cook. He didn’t marry him for that. But Heechul minds. 

So Heechul calls in reinforcement. And within an hour Leeteuk is at the house with groceries. The scientist gives him a small smile before herding him to the kitchen and walking him through a few dishes. It takes a lot of patience. And even more time. But they finally have a bunch of pre-packed meals in the fridge and a bowl of congee ready for Heechul to feed Siwon. The mob boss gives a relieved sigh and smiles up at Leeteuk, thanking him before heading back to the room to feed Siwon. 

Siwon is surprised at first, in awe of how good the chicken congee is. Complimenting Heechul and thanking him for the meal before drifting back off to sleep and leaving Heechul with a half-eaten bowl of congee to finish. 

It's not until Siwon is healed that he finds out Leeteuk was there through the cooking process. And when he does he just shakes his head and gives a small smile. 

No, he didn’t marry Heechul for his food. But it was sweet of him to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be going on hiatus until I have more ideas or get more comments with ideas. If you want regular updates please comment! Yewook, Kyumin, Sichul, Kangteuk, or Haehyuk are all viable couples!   
> Also please go vote on my two polls on AFF! The top choice from either poll will be picked for the next stories I work on. You have until the next update for Chasing You! Thanks~  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132154  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132155


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun was annoyed, arms crossed as he leaned back in the lounge chair by the pool. He watches from across the back patio as Heechul helps the cop- his husband- out to the patio table. The other male is still bandaged up but has progressed to being able to walk around some. And obviously has gotten frustrated with being kept in the bedroom for the past week and a half. But Kyuhyun can’t help but feel his eye twitch as he watches the two males exchange a kiss. He’s not upset that Heechul has a husband, he couldn’t care less about the other being a cop. What annoyed him was the fact that he was the last to know. 

Even Zhoumi and Henry had known before him! 

Kyuhyun gives a soft growl and pouts, slinking lower in his chair and pulling his hat over his eyes. This wasn’t fair. He was the youngest, and he had always been closer to Heechul than Zhoumi and Henry, but they found out before him. And now he wasn’t sure how to interact with everyone. How to interact with the new member of their family. 

Heaving a sigh he pushes up from his seat and heads inside, ignoring the calls of his name and moving to the front hallway. He slips his feet out of his slippers and exchanges them for his boots, pulling his coat on with a sigh. All of a sudden he doesn’t feel so welcome here, he feels excluded. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Kyuhyun tenses, shrugging the coat on and turning to look back at Yesung. 

“Out,” he hums, “just… need to clear my head for a bit.” He runs a hand through his shaggy brown hair and turns, “tell Heenim I’m sorry ok?” He calls over his shoulder as he heads out the door, ignoring Yesung’s calls as he slings onto his bike and takes off. There was only one place that could clear his head when he was like this, only one person he wanted to see. With that in mind, he cuts the corner and weaves downtown, mind filled with warm chocolate eyes and soft blonde hair. 

The bar was set off of one of the many walking streets in Seoul. Kyuhyun parked his bike down by the two offshoots of the Cheonggyecheon, setting it in one of the bike garages and carefully locking it in place. Once he was sure no one would steal it he headed out, hands slipping into his pockets as he walked to the bar. Pushing the door open he takes a deep breath as he looks around the room, giving a small smile at the sight that greeted him. Sure enough, there at the bar was the man he had been thinking of. And by the looks of it, he hadn’t missed the other’s set yet. 

Moving into the bar Kyuhyun waves down the bartender, ordering his normal drink before heading for a dark corner booth. He would go talk to the other… but he didn’t quite have the confidence to do that. Instead, he chooses to watch from afar. Sitting back in his booth he watches as the other male moves across the bar to the baby grand piano. Sliding into the seat and opening the lid, the bar goes quiet and then the music pours out. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes close and his head leans back, listening as the music pours from the other's fingers. And just for a moment all the worry and sadness drains away, just for a moment he forgets everything. When the song ends Kyuhyun joins in with the applause, grabbing his whiskey and tipping it back as he watches the other close the piano. Drinking the whiskey down he goes to stand up, crossing the bar to take the glass back. Once he drops it off at the bar he turns around, moving to head back to the door and stopping in shock as he almost runs into the other male. 

“It is you again,” Kyuhyun feels his stomach drop at that, eyes wide as he stares at the other. His eyes lock onto the other’s warm brown eyes and panic sets in, quickly he bolts past the other, pushing out into the street and heading back to the main streets. He can hear the other behind him voice calling out. And that makes the panic scream louder in his head as he turns the corner. “WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK!” But Kyuhyun isn’t listening, he’s just trying to get away. 

Sungmin had been aware of his fan for a while now. He was a cop so he was naturally observant and while he knew the regulars at his parent’s bar only one person came every night he performed. And that person was the same person that he had never seen at the bar before he started performing. A younger man with shaggy brown hair and almost black eyes, he always showed up in biker leathers and got the same drink, whiskey neat. But other than that he knew nothing about the other, yet something inside him wanted to know more. He hadn’t felt this intense an attraction since college when he was young and inexperienced in relationships. 

Sungmin’s day at work had been hell, the chief officer of the organized crime unit had called in sick and work had been shifted to his unit instead. As the week had dragged on work had gotten worse, and finally, Captain Shindong called him into the office around lunchtime. The two of them were the ones who worked closest with Siwon and the Organized Crimes Unit. That meeting hadn’t gone well, with Shindong trusting Sungmin with private information that just irritated the other. 

‘Honestly,’ Sungmin thought as he moved from behind the bar to head over to the piano. ‘Sending spies into the Organized Crimes division, no wonder so many cops don’t trust the higher-ups.’ He frowns as he heads over, lifting the cover and sitting down behind the piano carefully. His eyes flit around the bar, finally locking on the back corner and a small smile quirks his lips up, sure enough, the other is there. Sat back at his usual table, drink in his hand as he leans back in the chair. Maybe tonight he would finally get a chance to talk to the other. 

Turning back to the piano he cracks his finger before beginning to play. The tune that flows from his fingertips isn’t one written down anywhere, not one taught at any school. Rather it was something that came from his mind, something he wrote for fun. It calmed him, writing music, perhaps in another life, he could have been a musician. But that was but a dream, and this was his reality. With a final flourish, he finishes his song. His cheeks heat as he hears applause, slowly closing the lid to the piano he waves off a few of the regulars, managing to just see the male turn to take his drink to the bar. He has to move now if he wants to catch him, the other never stays long. 

Carefully he cuts across the bar. Dodging waitresses, regulars, and conversations. Eyes narrowed in on the other’s worn leather jacket as he comes in behind him. The other male turns, and he almost gasps as they all but collide together. Instead, he puts a shy smile on his face and tilts his head, coming to a stop in front of the other and resting his hands in his pockets. 

“It is you,” his lips part in what he hopes is a friendly gesture. But the others' eyes widen in shock… and fear? And before he can say anything else the male is darting past him and taking out of the door like a bat out of hell. “WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK!” Sungmin pouts as the other rushes off, letting out a small whine and looking back at his brother who is manning the bar. The other rolls his eyes and gives him a nod so Sungmin turns and takes off out of the door as well, making to follow the other quickly. Hoping to not seem like a total freak, but he really would like to talk to him. 

The chase takes them down the side street, out into the main street, around a corner, turning down two different side streets, over a small side bridge, and to a motorbike garage by the offshoot river. Finally, Sungmin seems to have cornered the other, though if he gets onto his bike and out of here he really will be screwed. Frowning Sungmin waits by the single entrance to the garage, calling out. 

“Can I at least know your name? You come to all my shows… I was a little flattered… I didn’t mean to spook you… honest. I just wanted to talk. Most of the others have known me since I was little, it's nice to know that some people actually like my music, and aren’t just family friends.” He scans the garage slowly, eyes careful as he looks around. Finally, he sees movement but he stays put, hunched by the garage opening. “I’m sorry for chasing you… I just was hoping to talk… maybe grab a coffee?” There’s silence for a few moments and then the other is peaking out from behind a couple of bikes and looking over at him. 

“Kyuhyun.” He mutters softly, “My name is Kyuhyun.” He slowly stands up again, hitching his coat up higher and frowning as he looks at him. “You… you’re not mad at me? A friend of mine said I was being weird…” Sungmin smiles and slowly walks over, offering him his hand. 

“Sungmin, if you didn’t already know that. And no I’m not mad.” He smiles, “it's a public bar, and it's kinda flattering that you come to watch me play.” He waits, watching as the other’s eyes flicker to his hand and then back up to his face. There is a moment of silence and then the other reaches out to take his hand in his own. “About that coffee?” 

Siwon goes back to work about a month after the kidnapping. Which is about a month sooner than anyone wanted him to go back and about two weeks later than his father understands. As far as anyone at work knows his accident was a fishing accident, and he can’t exactly tell them the truth of what happened. But when he comes back in he notices that something has changed. It’s not an obvious difference, nothing is off in appearance, there are no missing or new people. But something about the building seems different. And as Siwon moves to his office he finally places what is wrong. 

It’s his people’s eyes. They are afraid, cautious. They scream that something is off and that they cannot speak about it in the open. So Siwon moves carefully, showing no trace that he notices a difference. He greets everyone, his unit, and the murder unit. He collects paperwork and then moves into his office. Once inside he carefully shuts the door and goes over the office inch by inch. Once he has found what he was looking for he nods and opens the door again, moving to sit down at his desk and go about his day. 

But he knows. He knows that there, placed behind the map of Seoul, is a bug. Hooked into the single landline is another. And the last one is placed in the corner of his window. He knows, and he suspects. 

When the day is over he heads out, taking his stack of work home for the night and joking lightly with Captain Shindong about catching up. He gives a nod to Sungmin who mentions that he has a hot date tonight and then heads out to his bike. Carefully he goes over the entire thing. Running it down before disconnecting a tracker and camera attached to the light. Shaking his head he slips onto the seat and sends a text out over his secure phone. 

“To: Chullie

From: Simba

Coming home, can you cook something? I’m famished, I’ll see you and the kids soon. Kisses hugs, Siwon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part one of this arc! Please remember to comment with ideas! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!  
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't disappoint lol. I will also be adding slight Yewook, Kyumin, and Zhoury. Just for everyone to know. For me, Kibum, Hangeng, and Shindong either will not have partners or will be with oc female characters. Please enjoy the first chapter! ^^  
> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
